What If
by iamnoelle6
Summary: A series of one-shots that answer possibly my questions or other questions. So let me know if you want me to do a "what if..." for you and i'll be happy to! Charectors may differ.


_****_

What If…

Say that Edward couldn't save Bella in Eclipse. What if Victoria got to her all too soon and unexpectedly? Well, I am answering my own question. Just saw Eclipse yesterday, _**GO AND SEE IT NOW PEOPLE! And don't think of me as crazy or anything, but I am on team Victoria. So I got upset sort of when Victoria died, I don't really like Bella AT ALL, so What if…Victoria got to Bella? Well, if this is a question you are asking yourself, please read!**_

****

__

**

* * *

**

****

Victoria POV

Don't go Victoria." Edward purred at me as I quickly turned at seeing my toy, Riley getting killed. I took deep breaths. "You won't get a chance like this ever again. Face it, its me against you." He added.

"You're right." I shrilled. I walked closer now with him smirking with effort. Poor idiot, trying to save this waste of time. He snarled. I smirked devilishly at him. I took the easy way out and leaped up but he smashed me to the ground. "Mmm." I hissed. I threw him off of me and the war began. He moved wherever I would move, he did whatever I did, except almost better. "Have to give ya credit, but I will get her." I whispered.

"No." He growled. I smiled. Caught him. I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella trying to grab something through the snow…a rock? I smiled at the knowledge of what she was going to do. I smirked and ran to Edward. Hough this time, I didn't think of what I was going to do. I ran towards him and he though I was going to try hurting him, instead I ran around him and grabbed Bella. She cut herself too, so appealing.

"I see why you love her Edward, so mouthwatering." I said and as a tear fell from her face and she looked down. I grabbed her hair and lunged her head to the side.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Bella whimpered.

"Why the hell did you do that? Bella! That was so stupid! Bella, what were you thinking!" Edward yelled at her. Nice last words Edward.

"Say the last of your words to your fiancé." Yeah, that's right, I knew! They both said good bye. Bella was the only one who said I love you though.

"Jacob! I love you!" Bella screamed as I bit her neck. "Jacob, Jake." Her blood soon ran low and I drank all of it. Blood surrounded my mouth.

"Nice last words huh?" I said as Edward just stood there watching Bella being drank.

"Go to hell!" Edward spat and lunged for me. I flew my arm to push him aside and he hit a tree and the tree broke down.

"Where's your wolf friend?" I laughed. "Is he gone? Did he abandon you?" I teased.

"No!" Was all he could say. I smiled. He got up with sort of a limp. He grabbed my wrist and I kicked his head with gracefulness and punched his head. I ripped off his arms.

"Remember this much Edward, you get stronger the more you drink. I am fully strong now." I said as he took his last breath. Then I crushed his skull. I seared his pockets, ha, a lighter. He thought he would win! I took the lighter and threw it onto him. I may have lost my army, but, Victoria two, Cullens, zero. I killed Bella and Edward, Edward killed James, that was one, now that's lost. Just like Edward and Bella. I took Bella's body and threw it with Edward. "Rest In Peace." I whispered.

"Bella?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Who are you?" I snarled. It was a short boy that had some muscle. Didn't wear much clothing.

"Vampire." He growled. Just then I realized he was the wolf.

"Listen, you don't hurt me, and I will consider not killing you." I said.

"Like you could kill me!" Wolf boy grumbled loudly.

"My name is Victoria. And shouldn't you be getting to your friends. I believe your sister is trying to get herself killed. Oh, perhaps my friend will kill your friend instead." I mocked.

"Don't talk about my sister! How did you even know I had a sister?" He growled.

"Now, now, don't be upset. I just know now. What is your name? We can be friends." This time, I meant it. It would be pretty nice to be able to have a wolf on my side.

"My name is Seth. Clearwater." He said looking into my red eyes. He wasn't all that unappealing. He smelled actually…good.

"I knew you had a sister because she was the only girl wolf, and you pretty much just admitted it to me. And your friend saved your sister. No worries. Although, he got severely hurt." Seth flinched and looked down.

"How do you know this? God are you a mind reader too?" Seth asked annoyed. I laughed softly.

"Oh no. that was annoying, wasn't it. No, I have incredibly strong senses. Don't worry, this Jacob fellow killed the last of my army. Oh, what's this though? I still sense one other. Bree?" I laughed softly.

"The Cullens are saving her. She didn't want to be part of it!" He growled.

"I see the others contacted you. I smell them." I could smell three different scents.

"Come out guys! She is fine! Just misunderstood." I smiled at knowing he knew what I was going through. "just like Leah." He added. I saw three large men emerge.

"Damn, you are brave!" One slapped his shoulder. Seth just rolled his eyes.

"Victoria, these are my friends, Quil, Collin, and Brady. They are the newest, just like me." I just shook my head.

"Why did they get to fight?" I asked politely.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"You so know! Sam thinks it is best and so does Leah. Leah is the one who said that she would rather die than you." Seth smiled.

"I didn't hear the last part. We have to get going though. Tell Jake what happened. Nice meeting you Victoria." Seth said waving his hand. "Oh, and Victoria, you may want to run." Seth said. I am sick of running. I looked down unhappily. If I could cry, I would.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I think the one named Brady asked.

"No, nothing." I asked so fake. They looked at me unconvinced. I rolled my eyes. "I am sick of running." I said.

"The Cullens will kill you, so will some of the other wolves, like…say Jake!" Seth yelled.

"I can't run. I'm staying and I'll fight. I'll be a whatever the Cullens are. I can't run." I repeated.

"Why can't you run?" Quil said obviously irritated.

"you wouldn't know. Have you ever had to run away from everything and move everywhere?" I said. "I'm misunderstood." I repeated as Seth said before.

"Yeah, you are, but you will get killed." Seth said taking my hand. The heat was uncomfortable. I could see him squirm uncomfortably under my coldness. He really did care about me though. I have never had that happen before.

"Thanks Seth. Really, that is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me." I said letting go of his hand. He smiled a such adorable smile ever! "I don't want to run though. I am done with running. Running is for people who are afraid of something, I'm not afraid!" I tried to convince myself.

"I know you aren't." He took a half step and hesitated. He opened his arms and came closer to me and hugged me. He was so small! I mean, considering he was a wolf, he is puny! He smiled and pulled away. Wow, I feel really cold now. "Good luck." Just after that there was a large scream. Jacob.

"Thank you Seth, you just changed me." This time, I will walk away, not run, I will not be afraid, and it was because of Seth Clearwater. He nodded with his smile and ran off with his friends. I waved bye.

Seth Clearwater has just changed me. I am no longer the killer, I am just Victoria, I want to be good.

* * *

So what did you guys think? It was weird, I know, I don't like Bella or Edward, so sorry if that upsetted you. If you guys wanna give an idea of the next What If…like what if Jacob never phased or something. They are all just a series of What If…one shots, so let me know! Luv ya, ~TaylorLautnerLover1~ "Noelle"


End file.
